


Panni sporchi

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «... Tooru-san, cosa sono queste?» la voce di Tobio era scettica e, a tratti, anche un po' inorridita.Tooru si voltò nella sua direzione, guardando oltre la propria spalla e oltre la spalliera del divano del soggiorno. «Le mie calze.»





	Panni sporchi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Calze (red list)

«... Tooru-san, cosa sono queste?» la voce di Tobio era scettica e, a tratti, anche un po' inorridita.  
Tooru si voltò nella sua direzione, guardando oltre la propria spalla e oltre la spalliera del divano del soggiorno. «Le mie calze.»  
«Questo lo so!» rispose frustrato il minore, mentre tiene con due dita il paio di calze che un tempo dovevano essere state bianche, ma che avevano un colore tendente all'arancione alle estremità, chiaro indizio che fossero usate – e l'odore non prometteva altrettanto bene. «Perché sono qui e non in bagno!»  
Tooru sbuffò, agitando pigramente una mano, come per far tacere il compagno con quel gesto – cosa che provocò, chiaramente, l'aumento dell'indisposizione del suddetto, mentre gli si avvicinava a passo di marcia. «Sono stufo di raccattare la tua roba in giro per casa.»  
Lo ammonì, lanciandogli i suddetti calzini in faccia. Il castano emise un verso inorridito, spinto anche dal tanfo che gli finì dritto nel naso. «Wah, ma che schifo!»  
«Roba tua, la prossima volta mettili in lavatrice!» esordì Kageyama, lasciandolo nel soggiorno per andare in cucina – in effetti era quasi ora di pranzo.  
Oikawa, rassegnato, osservò la televisione con rimpianto prima di alzarsi. Fu in bagno in pochi passi, facendo cadere i calzini nella cesta della roba sporca.  _Che schifo._  
Sentì il compagno trafficare con le pentole e, anche se si stava per rimettere seduto, qualcosa lo pungolò al petto: Tobio si lamentava sempre di come teneva poco alla pulizia e all'ordine – era sempre lui, quello a sistemare i suoi casini – e raramente si sfogava in quel modo. Certo, si arrabbiava, inveiva, ma era raro che gli lanciasse la sua roba addosso. Doveva proprio essersi irritato.  
Non avrebbe voluto, ma si mosse verso la cucina, sbirciando al suo interno. Tobio era rigido, mentre sistemava la roba che era nella lavastoviglie a posto, ma aveva chiaramente l'espressione di qualcuno che era arrabbiato e ferito. A volte non lo capiva, anzi il più delle volte non lo capiva, ma alla fine dei conti la consapevolezza che la felicità non era fatta solo di coccole, baci e carezze era chiara. C'erano anche continue divergenze di opinioni, difetti a volte intollerabili che venivano alleggeriti... Ci si doveva andare incontro, anche se la sua natura sarebbe stata tenergli il broncio.  
Eppure era un adulto, era lui il più adulto e non voleva che Tobio restasse triste e arrabbiato.  
«Tobio-chan?»  
«Fottiti, stronzo.» emise un  _pfì_ , mentre lo fulminava malamente. Tooru si portò una mano sul viso, scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte. «Andiamo, Tobio. Scusami.»  
«No. Sei sempre così.» borbottò infastidito; ma Oikawa lo conosceva da troppo tempo per non aver percepito il cambio di atteggiamento. Stava cedendo – anzi aveva già ceduto – e voleva solo fare un po' il sostenuto. «Mh-mh.»  
Si avvicinò a lui, avvolgendogli le braccia sulle spalle. «Andiamo... Metterò le calze nella cesta d'ora in poi.» Tobio lo fissò scettico, ma poggiò le mani sulle braccia che lo avvolgevano, arrossendo un po'. «Solo?»  
«Calze e magliette. E ritirerò la posta.»  
«Andata.» concluse Kageyama, conscio che più di quello non avrebbe di certo ottenuto. Non a breve termine almeno. Ma andava bene lo stesso, gli andava bene perché in fondo era davvero felice, mentre quel lavativo di Tooru-san affondava il viso contro tra il collo e la spalla e gli dava un bacio, chiaro inizio di qualcosa di meno innocente.


End file.
